


Private Education

by eightofcoins



Category: Persona 4
Genre: D/s, F/M, Maledom, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightofcoins/pseuds/eightofcoins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie's always wanted to be a teacher's pet. Luckily, Seta-sensei quite likes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Education

**Author's Note:**

> **Two Prompts, One Fill**
> 
> _Anon has been busting her ass over midterms the past couple weeks, and finals are just around the corner. Since Anon's brain has been working overtime, obviously the kink meme found its way into her head while she was studying._
> 
> _So: Sex as a studying incentive. Up to writer!anons as to how to accomplish this. Is someone witholding sex entirely? Do they work their study partner up, and then leave them hanging until they can get the right answer? Find a way Anon._
> 
> _Not terribly picky about pairings, but Anon is partial to any and all combinations of Souji, Rise and Naoto._
> 
> _Multiple fills are encouraged. Make the test season less painful, Anons._
> 
> <http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1488.html?thread=6954960#t6954960>
> 
> -
> 
> **_SOUJI/CHIE SCHOOLGIRL FANTASY AWWWWYEAH_ **   
> _Inspired by a request a few pages back, I would like to see Souji and Chie indulging in a shared fantasy: Teacher/Student roleplaying. As in "Oh, Mr. Seta~!" and the like._
> 
> _Bonus 1: They actually do it at school in an empty classroom. (or so they think? OP isn't opposed to voyeurism.)_
> 
> _Bonus 2: Since OP is feeling rather saucy today, throwing in some dirty talk would be AWESOME._
> 
> <http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=11544439#t11544439>
> 
> (filled at: <http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=702239#t702239>)

“Ah! I get it now! Jeez, Souji, they should make you our teacher, you actually make sense!” A smile flashed across her face and she leaned over the table to kiss him quickly on the cheek. “And you’re a lot easier on the eyes than King Moron.”  
  
Souji was so cute when he blushed.  
  
They were holed up in the school library that Saturday after classes had ended, studying for the upcoming exams. As afternoon had turned into evening, one by one the other students yawned, gave up, and went home, leaving Souji and her alone at school.  
  
To her own surprise, math was actually something she felt pretty confident about, so she and Souji had only briefly touched on it. A few days earlier, Yukiko had had a way of explaining things that made all those sines and cosines and tangents and x’s and y’s and radians so easy to remember. And getting rewarded with a free multi-course dinner from the Inn for good grades was a hell of a way to get motivated. Studying always was easier with an incentive.  
  
She just needed a little help with history. And geography. And classical literature. And philosophy. And maybe biology and English.  
  
Alright, so she needed a lot of help, but Souji was nothing if not patient. It was one of the reasons why she loved him.  
  
“You know, Chie, you’re a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for. I think you’re going to do just fine with history and geography, and if you just go over _Taketori Monogatari_ tomorrow at home, you’ll... you’ll...”  
  
As Souji unsuccessfully tried to stifle a long, drawn-out yawn, she laughed nervously, clapped her hands together and bowed a little in apology.  
  
“Sorry, Souji, I know you’ve probably got better things to do than help me out.”  
  
“Not at all, I’m having fun,” he said in his usual soft, quiet way that made it hard to tell if he was joking or not.  
  
“You sure have a weird idea of fun.”  
  
“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do than spend Saturday night alone with my girlfriend,” he said in his usual soft, quiet way that made her want to throw him to the ground and show him what real fun was.  
  
“Souji...” It was her turn to blush.  
  
Wait, they were alone, right?  
  
The librarian had already gone home because she trusted Souji to lock up for her. All their classmates had gone home. Clubs didn’t meet before exams. The janitors usually worked on Sundays. Everything was dark and quiet at Yasogami High School, as far as she could tell.  
  
“Uh, Souji, do you wanna stretch your legs a little? I could definitely use a change of scenery before we start in on biology and English.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Dear, trusting Souji didn’t seem to think anything was up when she basically dragged him through the empty hallways until they ended up at Class 2-2’s room and sat at their desks, side by side as always.  
  
“Uh, hey, Souji?”  
  
“Ready to start again?” Always prepared, he was already unpacking his notebooks from his bag.  
  
“Uh, yeah, but before we do, can I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure.” He smiled. A good sign.  
  
“Y-You know that I love you, right?”  
  
“I love you, too, Chie,” he replied immediately and sincerely, though a little puzzled by the sudden affection.  
  
“And that I love it when we... you know... when we... _do_ it, you’re really good at doing it.” Oh god, what was she saying?  
  
“Um... th-thanks?” He went redder than she had ever seen.  
  
 _Alright, Chie, just spit it out and hope for the best. Feel, don’t think_ , she thought. “And yeah you’re really really good in bed and I love it when you do those things you do with your tongue and it feels really amazing and good and amazing and your cock is really really great too but I kinda have this weird fantasy that I’ve always wanted to try out ever since middle school when Yukiko and I had this really cute homeroom teacher but don’t worry he’s not as hot as you and I know I sound like a huge pervert weirdo and please don’t think I’m weird but I kinda always wanted to be the naughty schoolgirl and have my teacher bend me over a desk and pound the stuffing out... of... me... uh... Souji?”  
  
Oh god, he was looking right at her like she was some sort of weirdo -- which she knew she was -- and oh god, he was going to break up with her right now and--  
  
“That...”  
  
Time for damage control. “Ahahaha, forget I said anything, just forget it, let’s get back to studying!” Yes, please keep calm, forget that she was a total perv, and move on.  
  
“That is a really hot fantasy, Chie,” he whispered. “But here? Now?” He looked around nervously, as if expecting peeping toms to jump out of every shadow.  
  
Wait, was he... was he really alright with that? “Um... y-yeah? Are you alright with that?”  
  
In response, Souji just sort of rubbed the back of his neck, blushed more, and shifted a little in his seat. The real answer was as plain as the strained patch of fabric in the crotch of his uniform pants.  
  
Jackpot! Time to seal the deal!  
  
She leaned in, nestled a hand over the bulge, and huskily whispered in his ear, “How about it, Seta-sensei? Satonaka-kun thinks she’ll learn faster if you gave her some hands-on tutoring, if you know what I mean.”  
  
Souji turned to face her. “Um, okay, but this is still going to be tutoring, right? I’ll quiz you and if you answer the questions correctly, I’ll, uh, I’ll reward you.”  
  
“Hmm, with gold stars?” she teased.  
  
“I was thinking more like kisses. And maybe some... other things.”  
  
 _Souji, you dirty boy_. “Oh, Seta-sensei, that sounds like a pretty good incentive.”  
  
Awkwardly -- what with the big lump in his pants -- Souji got up and walked over to the podium, where he rummaged around until he found a spare black tie that someone had left behind. Hopefully not King Moron. Off went the Yasogami _gakuran_ jacket and on went the tie. After tucking in his shirt and putting on his TV World glasses, the transformation from Souji to Seta-sensei was complete.  
  
“A-Alright, class, I’m Seta-sensei,” he said to the nearly empty classroom as he neatly wrote his name up on the chalkboard. “I’ll be your substitute teacher today. Let’s start by taking attendance.”  
  
Boy, he sure was taking this seriously. Maybe he didn’t understand that this was supposed to be a _sexy_ fantasy. “Uh, Souji--”  
  
“Quiet, class!” He scowled down at an imaginary attendance roll. “I see Satonaka-kun is here. Stand up, Satonaka-kun!”  
  
Whoa, what was this about? In any case, a schoolgirl should listen to her teacher, so she stood.  
  
“Tsk-tsk,” Seta-sensei shook his head as he walked from the podium to her desk, smacking a short wooden ruler against his palm all the way. “Speaking without being called on is one thing, Satonaka-kun, but being out of dress code is quite another.”  
  
Okay, this was getting interesting. “I’m sorry, Seta-sensei,” she apologized as sweetly as she could.  
  
“Give me your jacket, Satonaka-kun. You shouldn’t cover up the uniform indoors.”  
  
“Sorry, Seta-sensei.” She slowly unzipped her green track jacket and handed it over to him, revealing her short-sleeved _serafuku_ blouse to his apparent shock.  
  
“Wearing the summer uniform out of season? That’s a demerit, Satonaka-kun.” He smacked the ruler against his palm. “Bend over your desk to receive your demerit!”  
  
As she bent over to assume the position, she wondered if Souji was just going to skip over the studying and go straight to the fucking. That was just fine with her.  
  
“What’s this? Non-regulation undergarments? That’s another demerit, Satonaka-kun, and I’m going to have to confiscate the offending item.”  
  
Before she could protest, Seta-sensei pulled her bike shorts clean off her in one well-practiced motion. So much for modesty.  
  
“Satonaka-kun, are you deliberately trying to test my patience? Non-regulation panties? I’m afraid it’s another demerit, and I’ll have to confiscate these as well!”  
  
Off went her plain white boyshorts. Did Yasogami even have panty regulations? Knowing some of the weirdos and pervs they had for teachers, she wouldn’t be surprised if g-strings were supposed to be mandatory.  
  
“How many demerits was that, Satonaka-kun?”  
  
“Um, three, Seta-sensei...”  
  
“Three demerits, three spanks.”  
  
Spanks?! She hadn’t said anything about spanks! “Wait--!”  
  
“One!” The ruler lightly slapped across one of her bare cheeks.  
  
“Eek!”  
  
“Two!” A pleasant heat bloomed across her the other cheek.  
  
“Ah!”  
  
“Three!” A warm hand stung her round bottom this time.  
  
“Ooh!”  
  
“Satonaka-kun, you may sit down. I trust you’ve learned your lesson?”  
  
Yeah, first, that sitting on a wooden seat with a bare, spanked bottom felt really weird, and second, that her boyfriend was _way_ more perverted than she was. In a good way. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Satisfied with her response, he walked back behind the podium. “Very well, class, today we’ll be reviewing some biology first. Specifically, human anatomy, which will be on the exam. I’ll need a volunteer to help me demonstrate.” He made a big show of looking around the empty classroom. “Anyone? Anyone?”  
  
She giggled at his bad acting. It was a good thing Ozawa-san wasn’t here to see it or he’d get an earful.  
  
“Is something funny, Satonaka-kun? Congratulations, you just volunteered, come up here.”  
  
“Y-Yes, sir.” She marched smartly up to the podium.  
  
“Satonaka-kun, you’re going to help me demonstrate various features of the human body.” The wicked smile on his face didn’t bode well. “And for you to do that properly, I’ll need you to take off all your clothes.”  
  
“Wh-What?!”  
  
“Come now, Satonaka-kun, we don’t have all day! Hand me your clothes, all of them! Socks and shoes, too!”  
  
The sane part of her wanted to stop, but this fantasy was her idea to begin with, so the horny part of her complied. Shakily, she did as she was told, handing over her blouse and bra and skirt, slipping off her socks and shoes. Some of her nightmares were like this, being naked in class. The difference was that she wasn’t usually so wet and willing in her dreams. And thankfully, no one else was there to stare and laugh at her.  
  
She shivered anyway. The evening air in the classroom was cool on her skin, and what the hell was she doing?! Standing around stark naked in their classroom with her boyfriend hungrily eying her up and down! Who wouldn’t shiver?  
  
Seta-sensei gently stroked her forearm and held it up to show his invisible students. “Ah, class, Satonaka-kun has been kind enough to give us a wonderful demonstration of the pilomotor reflex. Or in common terms... Anyone?” He turned to her. “Satonaka-kun?”  
  
Oh crap! “Uh... pilomotor... Ah! Goose bumps?”  
  
“Correct.”  
  
He raised her palm up to his lips and slowly kissed a little trail from wrist to elbow. Just like always, her heart fluttered a little and her face got all hot.  
  
“Class, Satonaka-kun has been kind enough to blush for us. What is blushing an example of? Anyone? Satonaka-kun? Blushing is an example of vaso...?”  
  
“Um, dilation? Vasodilation?”  
  
“Correct.”  
  
He gently cradled her head in his hands and leaned down to kiss one cheek, then the other, and then deeply kissed her on the mouth until she thought she was going to turn blue.  
  
“Mmm, salty,” he said when he finally pulled his tongue out. “Salty is one of the five basic tastes. What are the other four? Satonaka-kun?”  
  
Easy. “Sweet...”  
  
“Correct.” He kissed her deeply again.  
  
“Uh, sour.”  
  
“Correct.” Kiss.  
  
“Bitter.”  
  
“Correct.” Kiss.  
  
“And... uh... and... um? Meat?” She cringed. _God, Chie, why are you so dumb?_ she thought.  
  
“Correct.” Kiss.  
  
“Wha--? Don’t make fun of me, Sou-- Seta-sensei...”  
  
He smiled. “Well, the fifth taste technically is called _umami_ , but it does refer to savoriness or meatiness, so you’re basically right. But remember that, young lady, because other teachers won’t be as lenient as me.”  
  
“Thank you, Seta-sensei...” She shivered again as he stared into her eyes. “Um, what’s the next lesson?”  
  
“Class, Satonaka-kun has very beautiful eyes.”  
  
Always such a charmer, that Souji.  
  
“Satonaka-kun, what is the name for the colored portion of the eye?”  
  
No problem. “The iris.”  
  
“And the whites?”  
  
Crap. “Scalene?”  
  
“That’s a type of triangle, and a demerit. Another guess?”  
  
“Uh... sclera?”  
  
“Correct. Close your eyes.”  
  
She did as she was told, and felt warm lips gently graze one eyelid, then the other. The back of his hand glided down the curve of her chin and barely stroked her neck. “The thyroid gland is located here in your neck and is one of the largest glands in which biological system?”  
  
Back and forth went his warm fingers across her throat, back and forth. How the hell was she supposed to concentrate like this?  
  
“Uh, digestive?”  
  
“Incorrect. Another demerit. Care to guess again?”  
  
Back and forth, back and forth. Thyroid gland. Gland. “Endocrine?”  
  
“Correct.”  
  
He lightly tilted her head to one side so that he could more easily kiss his way down the side of her neck to her shoulder and arms and forearms, warming her sternomastoids and deltoids, biceps and triceps, the flexors and pronators. Steady hands traced lines from clavicle to humerus, to ulna and radius, to carpals and phalanges.  
  
Just when she thought her brain and body were going to melt from this line of questioning, he tilted her head the other way and used his lips and hands to review her jugular vein, leading behind to trapezius and scapula, latissimus dorsi, and twelve pairs of ribs enclosing breathless lungs and fluttering heart.  
  
The demerits didn’t bother her when Seta-sensei took his time to kiss as many of her thirty-three vertebrae as he could when she couldn’t name their groups (cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacral), when he caressed the iliac crest of her pelvis and lovingly took hold of her gluteus maximus with both hands and squeezed.  
  
Seta-sensei told to the class to pay attention to her legs, the finest and most beautiful examples of their kind, he said, the flatterer. When his lips weren’t glued to her skin, he told the class to appreciate her taut quadriceps and biceps femores, the length of her femur, the shapeliness of her triceps surae, the sleek grace of her tibia and fibula.  
  
She whimpered a little when Seta-sensei studiously avoided her drenched pussy on his way back up, but she forgave him when he licked his way up her rectus abdonimis and his hands followed her obliquus externus muscles up to her breasts.  
  
“Class, these are quite sensitive,” he said in an amazingly straight voice as he teased her nipples and areolae with his fingertips and tongue, until they were hard as... something really, really hard. Rocks, maybe. Was there something harder than rocks?  
  
She was brought out of her reverie when Seta-sensei let go of her and said, “Class, that concludes our review of human anatomy. How many demerits was that, Satonaka-kun?”  
  
“Uh... twelve?” she guessed. Who could count during... whatever it was he had done to her. Molesting? Torture? Foreplay? All of the above?  
  
“Nineteen, Satonaka-kun. Not knowing how many is another demerit. Twenty demerits, twenty spanks. Assume the position on my desk.”  
  
As she bent over the teacher’s desk in the corner, she wasn’t sure what was more humiliating: That she was stark naked and going to be spanked in a classroom, or that she had gotten nineteen of the questions wrong. A normal person probably would have said the first option, but she flushed in shame at the second.  
  
Were it not for the delicious stinging from her rear radiating up her back and down her thighs, she would have laughed at the way Seta-sensei counted from one to twenty in sing-song, as if he were teaching kindergarteners how to count. Instead, she just grinned and bore it as the ruler bounced off her ass again and again.  
  
Finally, the punishment was over, but Seta-sensei told her to stay put on top of the desk.  
  
“Alright class, I don’t know about you, but I’m famished. Why don’t we take a little break for lunch.” Suddenly, he flipped her onto her back and spun her around, so that he was centered between her spread legs when he sat down in the teacher’s chair. He pulled off his glasses with a flourish. “I believe Satonaka-kun is on the menu today.”  
  
“Bwah--?!”  
  
 _“Itadakimasu.”_  
  
The first thing she thought of when his tongue circled around her wet slit was, _Wow, I’m glad I shaved today._ Alright, maybe the real first thing she thought of was, _Holyfuckthatfeelsgreat!_ , but that was less a coherent thought and more of a reflex.  
  
Shaving herself bare down there was -- to be honest -- a real pain in the neck, but Souji had very nervously asked her if she would do it for him a few weeks after their first time together. He loved to go down on her, loved her taste and scent and how she grabbed his hair and wrapped her legs tight around his neck and moaned and shivered as she came, but he didn’t love the hair.  
  
She had been a little disappointed in him. Alright, maybe “disappointed” was too strong, but it struck her as a little odd that perfect, empathetic, understanding Souji would be turned off by a little hair. Still, relationships were supposed to be about compromise -- or so the magazines said -- so she agreed to humor him, as time-consuming as it was.  
  
There were benefits that made it worthwhile, though. For one thing, Souji couldn’t keep his mouth off of her when he saw what she did for him, taking every possible opportunity to lick her out. For another thing, as amazing as it felt before, it was even better after, when Souji’s hot, slippery tongue glided across every square centimeter of her bare, smooth, sensitive skin.  
  
And boy, did that tongue feel _amazing_ as she laid on top of the teacher’s desk that evening. Seta-sensei certainly seemed to be enjoying his lunch. Always a tease, he started well outside of her wet pussy, preferring to nuzzle his way down from her navel and then lick his way up her inner thighs.  
  
She couldn’t take it anymore. “P-Please, Seta-sensei! Please!”  
  
“Such good manners, Satonaka-kun,” he purred. “How can I refuse my favorite pupil?”  
  
Down he went -- tongue hot against her slit, tongue hard against her clit; licking and lapping, stroke after stroke -- while she panted and moaned under his mouth. She took his hands in hers and guided them up, up to cradle her breasts and fondle her nipples.  
  
Better than beef bowls, better than Souji’s homemade grilled beef, better than instant soba or steak croquettes: If only every lunchtime at school could actually be so amazingly fulfilling...  
  
After he finally had his fill -- and she had hers -- Seta-sensei carefully helped her to her feet and told her to put on her uniform again, though just the skirt, blouse, socks and shoes; he deemed her bra non-regulation, too, and confiscated it.  
  
“You may return to your desk, Satonaka-kun,” Seta-sensei said after he licked his lips, straightened his tie, and put on his glasses again.  
  
“Th-Thank you, sir.” After what his tongue just did to her, she made her way back to her desk on wobbly legs.  
  
“Now class, we are going to be reviewing English grammar. I’ll work with you one-on-one. Who would like to go first? Anyone? Anyone?”  
  
Her hand shot up. “Pick me, Seta-sensei!”  
  
“Very well, it looks like Satonaka-kun is eager to start. Satonaka-kun, for this lesson, I’ll need you to be bent over your desk.”  
  
“Yes, sir!” Over the desk she went. Tired as she was from “lunch,” she was ready to go another round. What was it Bruce said? “There are no limits”?  
  
Seta-sensei sidled up right behind her and flipped up her skirt. When she heard a fly unzip behind her, she licked her lips in anticipation of having her fantasy fulfilled.  
  
“Satonaka-kun, I’m going to ask you to identify parts of speech. For every wrong answer, you’ll earn a demerit as usual. However, as a special incentive, every correct answer will be rewarded with _this_.”  
  
She gasped when he suddenly slid fully into her in one long stroke. Now _this_ was a nice incentive.  
  
But instead of fucking her a dozen ways to Sunday, he just seemed content to rest himself inside her. How was that a reward?  
  
“Sou-- Seta-sensei! C’mon, let’s get going!” She tried to pump herself against him, but he held her hips tight and still.  
  
“Now, now, Satonaka-kun, we still have to review some English. First question: How is the word ‘fuck’ used in the following English sentence? ‘Satonaka-kun fucks.’”  
  
What?! Who could think about grammar at a time like this? “Uh, I dunno, a verb?”  
  
“Correct.”  
  
Never had she been so glad to answer a question correctly. She squealed a little when Seta-sensei pulled almost all the way out and thrust back into her.  
  
“Now, Satonaka-kun, what type of verb was ‘fuck’ in that sentence? Transitive or intransitive?”  
  
Who cared? “Tr-Transitive.”  
  
“Incorrect, and that’s a demerit.” One of his hands came down to spank her while the other held her still.  
  
“Intransitive!”  
  
“Correct.” Thrust! “Now how is the word ‘fuck’ being used in this sentence? ‘Satonaka-kun is a great fuck.’”  
  
“Um... N-Noun!” Come on! Get going! She knew she was right!  
  
“Correct. What case of noun?”  
  
There were cases? Fuck her... No, literally, fuck her! “Normal case?”  
  
“Incorrect.” Spank! “I’ll give you a hint, Satonaka-kun. It’s an object.”  
  
Who was the sick bastard who invented English? Wait... “Direct object!”  
  
“Correct.” Thrust! “How is ‘fuck’ used here? ‘Satonaka-kun loves a good fucking.”  
  
Oh ho ho, Seta-sensei. Trying to trick her up, huh? Good thing Yukiko had already taught her this one.  
  
“Gerund, it’s a goddamn gerund!”  
  
“Very good, Satonaka-kun! But that’s a demerit for unladylike language.” Spank! Thrust! “Now how is ‘fuck’ used in this sentence?...”  
  
Apparently, the English word “fuck” could be used as an interjection, an intransitive verb, a transitive verb, an adverb, an adjective, a gerund, a noun direct object, a noun indirect object, a noun subject, an infinitive verb, a verb in past tense, a verb in present tense, a verb in future tense, as part of an independent clause, as part of a dependent clause, and as almost every fucking word in a fucking sentence.  
  
What the fuck was wrong with the English?  
  
Just when she thought she couldn’t take any more fucking grammar or any more fucking spanking or any more stop-and-go fucking, Seta-sensei finally took mercy on her.  
  
“Ah, Satonaka-kun, I think you have a good understanding of the word. I think you deserve to have a good understanding of the action.”  
  
Oh fuck! She had never been fucked so fucking hard before, it was the sort of fucking that mere fucking words could hardly describe. They should have sent a poet. In the meantime, she clung onto the legs of her desk for dear life while Seta-sensei pounded the stuffing out of her, just like she wanted.  
  
The empty classroom echoed with their gasps and grunts, their panting and ragged breathing. Finally, all was silent and still and warm in the afterglow. When strength returned to her limbs, she heaved Souji off -- he had collapsed lightly on top of her after they came -- and roughly pushed him back-first onto the floor.  
  
Souji was a good sparring partner, but he never did get the hang of being on his back -- well, except in bed. In a flash, she mounted him heavily, took the glasses off his face, and put them on herself. She smiled toothily.  
  
“Ch-Chie, I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” Souji asked nervously.  
  
She chuckled. “Not at all, Seta-kun. But that’s no way to talk to a teacher. You should address me as Satonaka-sensei.” Turnabout was fair play, after all.  
  
“Y-Yes, I’m sorry, Satonaka-sensei.”  
  
“And do you know what my best subject is, Seta-kun?”  
  
“No, Satonaka-sensei.”  
  
“Physical education.”  
  
He gulped. “What will today’s lesson be, Satonaka-sensei?”  
  
“We worked up a pretty good sweat, Seta-kun. Let’s hit the showers.”  
  
With a smack to his ass after he got up, she dragged Seta-kun to the boys’ locker room in the Practice Building for some good clean fun.  
  
\---  
  
When the results for exams were posted, Yukiko and Souji had dueled for the top spots, as usual.  
  
Her own scores for history, geography, classical literature, and philosophy were decent but nothing special; math and English were quite good; and she just barely missed making the top ten for biology.  
  
The dinner Yukiko had promised her was just as tasty as she had hoped, and Souji had his own delightful ways for rewarding her performance.  
  
For the first time ever, she couldn’t wait until exam season came around again.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
